Ayame Shameimaru
=Bio= Being the second 'born' of Momiji and Aya is a bit of a colorful sort, younger than she may seem, though she has been seen by a few Youkai around Gensoukyou...She is mostly seen alone but she is sometimes followed by a few Fairies, though she doesn't seem to care most of the time she just refers to them as an annoyance. It's likely that she wanders, but with an unknown purpose and reason. She first came into the organization after finding Aya conversing with Yamato about Kaze joining The Organization. It's likely that because of this, she's also decided to join said organization as well. Despite her claiming to be a Vanguard (Otherwise known as Warden), there is no shown records of her being inducted into the Honor Corps or being a Warden, and even if she was, she'd be commonly seen with 014 during Field Operations. There wasn't much included about her past that the Organization has known of. Rumors say however, that she is known to have a mood shift upon the night of a full moon, as well as activating her EX form. =Personality= Ayame Is a Cold-hearted being, resorting to Violence In almost any situation, She treats a lot of people with bad nature (Except for Kaze, Her Mothers, and Yamato) Being one of the most dangerous beings to ever live, She does have a sweet side to her, that she rarely shows, In rare cases...She can lose control over her own will, and become possesed by a horrible Demon, know as Airi, the only way She Is able to escape this, Is that She has to be killed, and brought back to life, although, there aren't many cases of this happening. =Weapons= Ayame possesses a Scythe named 'Fusible Sang' or Fusang for short, It can absorb, deflect and Infuse It's self with dark/holy powers, It can strike down most beings with one strike. =Abilities= Aside to having an OverDrive gauge like other high-ranking members of Trinity. Ayame possesses a unique ability where she saps blood from her enemies from attacking them. Aside to this, she's also able to control the drained blood, able to form it into weapons and other things, safe for clothes. The blood is known to harden with this ability.. History Despite having a bad Histroy, Ayame herself, and only herself, has been alone most of her life, She doesn't really accept anyone Into her life, Except Her Brother, and Yamato, She holds Yamato dear to her heart, but she knows he Is taken, but she Is aware he Is taken by Yorihime, as she grew older, She grew more and more Chaotic and less from Kind-hearted, which was unnatural for a girl of her age, after She aged to 14, She stopped growing for no particular reason...She remained In her child body, this was left to be unknown..as no one knew what had happened, nor even did she, after turning 17 Ayame, wanted to join the Trinity Organization, along with her Brother, Kaze. After turning Eighteen, Ayame was given the Warden status, prior to her duel with Silverheart...there Is still more to be known.